


The Secret to the Downfall of the Rats of NIMH

by DJRedWolf



Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: Brisk is a young rat who had escaped from the clutches of the National Institute of Mental Health. He was one of the many rats to receive the Intelligence drug in which Nimh had been applying to the many test animals that were captured and held there against their will.Brisk finds himself in the company of Justin the Captain of the Guard and Jenner a sinister rat with a plan to destroy the plan to travel to Thorn Valley. Will Brisk be able to resist the urge of the two sexiest male rodents of Nimh?





	The Secret to the Downfall of the Rats of NIMH

Justin wasn’t sure what was happening, but all the rats of the Bush were in an uproar. There were whispers from rat to rat about a newcomer. Someone else that had managed to escape from the terrible clutches of Nimh. 

Among the uproar, Jenner had heard of the newcomer as well. The sinister rat that had plans on killing the prophet Nickodemius, with this new rat coming to the rosebush, Jenner had a scheme to use the new rat to help in assassination plans of the prophet. 

But of course Jenner knew that he had to plan this carefully. He knew that Justin would more than likely already had won the newcomer over with their Plan to journey to Thorn Valley. But of course, Jenner had his ways of persuasion. He knew that he could convince the newcomer all the same.

Brisk was a young rodent, frightened and afraid. The mark that Nimh had left upon him wasn’t going to go away as easily as the Rats of Nimh constantly promised. 

Brisk had been ushered into the bush by another rodent by the name of Mister Ages. Mister Ages seemed to have gone through a lot in his time. He was old and had gray whiskers and a rather plump and round body.

Mister Ages sighed heavily and looked at Brisk. “I am sorry for what you have gone through my boy. No one else but us knows the terrible cruelty of Nimh,” He had said with a sad tone to his voice. 

“We were lucky enough to have gained the intelligence to escape that horrid place. But I do have to ask you something, did others manage to come with you in your escape?” 

Brisk gulped slightly and sighed. “Unfortunately no,” The young rat had said sighing softly. “It was just me. I was the last Rat to be given the injection. They had done everything in their will power to keep me there, but well you know I outsmarted them.” 

 

Mister Ages chuckled softly. “Atta boy, I think the humans have outdone themselves by making this injection to give us more intelligence then themselves.” 

“Now, now mister Ages you’re not pestering the young lad are you?” The voice of a handsome rat had said smirking wide at the two of them who stood together. 

“Are you bothering the new guy already Mister Ages?” A handsome voice inquired from behind them. 

Brisk and Mister Ages turned around to see a rather dashing and handsome male rat before them. It was Justin, the Captain of the Guard. Justin was a handsome brown rodent with a slender yet toned body. He had black eyes and wore a blue and white tunic against his handsome body.

Brisk gulped and smiled softly. “Nah, I- I’m fine.” Brisk had said trying his best not to stutter. 

Brisk was a peculiar rodent, not only was he intelligent likes the other rodents of Nimh. But he had a liking toward other male rats as well. He was as what humans would call him, homosexual. 

“My name is Justin, the Captain of the Guard,” The young rodent said smiling softly. 

“Y-yes I know,” Brisk said smiling. “The other rodents in Nimh had told us about you and your comrades.” 

Justin smiled and grinned at this. “Well, that is good news. That means other rats are aware of our escape. Hopefully they will be able to do the same in the future,” 

“Why didn’t you and the rest of the rats all escape together?” Brisk inquired. 

Justin sighed. “It had pained us a great deal, to leave the others behind. But of course we have plans on recruiting newer members to help us make more escapes happen.” 

Jenner was watching in the background. His bright green eyes gleamed excitedly as he heard Mister Ages and the new rodent talk about Nimh. But the male snarled quietly as he saw Justin approach. 

Jenner knew that he had already failed to get to rodent, apparently named Brisk to get him on his side. “I’ll get you to me eventually,” Jenner had said hissing slightly in frustration before disappearing in the darkness. 

“Justin, would you please take Brisk to his room and um let him get comfortable?” Mister Ages had asked curiously. 

“Yes of course,” Justin said smirking wide. “It would be a pleasure.” 

When Justin was left alone with Brisk he smiled softly. “So, come this way. We’ll have a pile of clothes for you to put and try on.” The young male said smiling.

Brisk’s mind swarmed with lewd thoughts about what he wanted to do with Justin at this point. He was nervous just being left alone with him. It was the fact that he and Justin were about to be alone together in a single room. This thought alone made his heart jack hammer against his chest quite rapidly. 

Justin led the young rat down many hallways and finally approached a half open doorway. “Well, here we go.” Justin said smiling. He opened the door and allowed the young rodent to walk on inside. 

Brisk walked into the room and looked about in awe. There was a large bed centering the room. On the ceiling crystals glowed brightly with various colors. “Wow,” Brisk said gasping in amazement. 

“I know, its amazing isn’t it?” Justin had asked. 

“These rooms are especially made to calm anyone that goes inside of them.” Justin said smiling. 

“Is that so huh?” Brisk asked twitching his ears slightly. “You know something else that is beautiful?” Brisk asked nervously. 

“Hmp can’t see anything else that is beautiful, unless you are talking about yourself of course.” Justin said smirking.

Brisk was taken aback by what Justin had just said to him. ‘Wait, did Justin say that he was ugh beautiful?’ Brisk thought to himself. 

“You heard me,” Justin said allowing his eyebrows to rise up and down in rapid motions. This caused the young rodent to blush deeply. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, ugh thank you, you are quite handsome as well sir.” Brisk had said trying not to stumble on his own words.  
***  
Justin smiled softly and closed the door behind him and gazed at Brisk for a moment. “Now, I normally don’t do this.” He admitted.  
“But for you, I think I can make an acceptation for,” Justin said smiling softly. 

“W-what do you mean?” Brisk had asked curiously. 

“Well, ugh I never try to let it be open that I enjoy the company of other guys, so this is going to be my first time making love with another male.” Justin explained.

Brisk had noticed that his face was burning red with blush. Brisk smiled softly and stuttered. “Well, ugh I never had the chance to bed down with such a dashing man as you, Justin.” Brisk said gulping nervously.

“Then, I guess it’s a first time for everything.” Justin said pushing Brisk down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. The dominate rodent pressed his muzzle against Brisk’s and kissed him deeply.

 

Brisk moaned softly and felt the tongue of Justin slip into his mouth and it made his entire body shutter slightly. 

Justin broke the kiss finally and gazed at the rodent before him and smiled. “That tasted good.” Justin admitted smirking slightly. 

“Well, that is only half of it handsome.” Brisk said grabbing Justin by the nape of his collar. He would get himself up and with his strength he made the rodent lay on his back and Brisk straddled the rat’s midsection with both his legs. 

He seductively would grind against the other male’s body and it made Justin gasp in surprise and arousal. Justin felt an arousal between his legs. His cock was throbbing between his legs and the rodent groaned softly. 

“T-touch me,” Justin said with an intriguing voice. 

Brisk wasn’t quite sure what to expect from this. But he blushed heavily and nodded his head.  
Brisk’s shaking hands brushed down from Justin’s body and soon found itself between the other rodent’s now spread legs. That handsome throbbing penis was soon being wrapped around by his fingers and he began to slowly stroke it. 

Justin admired the handsome rat before him. Brisk was younger then Justin of course, maybe in his late twenties, while Justin was in his late forties. But of course the injection that the both of them were given slowed their aging; it didn’t show much in Justin’s looks. 

Justin groaned softly as he felt the fingers of Brisk grabbing at his member. He growled softly and looked at him. “That that feels wonderful,” He admitted smiling softly. 

“Now,” He had said. “I want you to wrap those lips around my cock and suck it.” He encouraged. 

Brisk was nervous again, he had never suckled on a man’s cock before. He never had thought that he’d have a chance to do so. But now one of the sexiest rats of Nimh was asking Brisk to give him a blowjob. 

“Y-yes sir,” Brisk said taking a deep breath. He began to lower himself downward between the rodent’s legs and spreading them a bit wider. He could see that thick handsome, throbbing manhood that lurched upwards before him. 

Brisk’s mouth opened and slowly slid in the rodent’s throbbing member into his warm moist mouth. He could feel the cock pulsate in his muzzle and his lips clasped around the male’s penis and started nursing on it gently. 

Justin had gasped in surprise, his eyes bulged widely. He closed his eyes tight and exhaled loudly. “Oh fuck!” He said growling deeply. 

Jenner was hearing loud noises coming from the room that Brisk was given. He was quite curious as to what was happening inside there. He knew that Justin and Brisk were left alone by Mister Ages. He had hoped that he could get Brisk once again alone. 

 

But as per usual it seemed that Justin wasn’t going to leave the young lad alone, at least not at the moment. Justin always loved newcomers that came into the group. Justin had always had suspicions about Jenner and where his allegiance really resided.

Justin growled more and more, his hands clutching the bedside as he whined in pleasure. Brisk’s mouth had clutched the rat’s cock and slurped it down as much as he possibly could. 

Brisk was enjoying this so much. He never knew that there was such a feeling that existed in the world then the feeling that he was feeling now. Brisk slurped down more of Justin’s member and his fingers reached lower to grasp at the male’s balls. 

When those fingers of his touched Justin’s nut sack, he shuttered slightly. They were plump and filled with hot savory man seed. 

Suddenly the door to Brisk’s room creaked and Jenner stood there. “What on earth is going on here?” The tall gray rat snarled furiously. 

Justin gasped in shock and pulled himself upwards away from Brisk. “Jenner!” He cried out grunting softly and with a loud thud, fell off the bed.

Jenner looked at Brisk who was shocked and scared all at the same time, scurrying up onto the bed frantically. 

“Justin, what in the name of Nicodemus are you doing?” He shouted loudly.

Justin gulped and collected himself. He stood up on two legs, his cock still throbbing. “Well, sir I was just ugh, making sure that Brisk here was settled in.” 

“I can see that,” Justin said pointing toward the throbbing cock between Justin’s legs. 

“Please, Jenner you can’t tell anyone about this,” The rat said stuttering with sheer panic. 

“Hmp. That would be a shameful story indeed.” Jenner had said with a sneer plastered onto his muzzle. “The captain of the Guard, lying with a new member of the Rats of Nimh.” 

“What can I do to reassure you that you won’t tell anyone, especially Nicodemus?” Justin asked. 

Millions of ideas swarmed in Jenner’s mind. “Well, I suppose we can negotiate,” Jenner had said clearing his throat. “It has been sometimes since I too have felt the call of the wild,”  
***

Jenner knew that he had Justin right where he wanted him. He had seen him lying with a handsome male and he knew his secret. He could use this as leverage, he could indeed. 

Jenner pondered a moment in deep thought. He watched the bewildered expressions of the other two rodents before him. A sinister chuckle burst from his lips. “I have an idea,” His handsome devilish voice had said.

“If you want me to keep silent about all of this,” The rat motioned with a paw toward the two. “You have to appease me all the time.” Jenner said grinning. 

“If at any time I feel unpleasured, I will threaten to tell, or maybe even spread rumor about what is happening between you two.” 

Justin gulped and looked over at Brisk. “It seems that we have no other choice, but to abide by what he says.” 

Brisk wasn’t too sure, but then again he was not going against the fact that he would be able to bed with two of the sexiest rats in Nimh. 

“I-I suppose.” Brisk had said twitching his whiskers from side to side a bit nervously.

Jenner smirk grew even wider at the words Brisk had said. “Good, good.” He said.

“Now, what I’d like you two to do first, is worship me,” Jenner exclaimed undoing his tunic and allowing his cloak to undo itself and on the floor. Once fully naked the muscular rat stared at the other two. 

Justin never had seen Jenner naked before. But now that he saw him naked, he was quite impressed at the build the darker colored rodent contained. 

Brisk was the first to approach Jenner and his incredibly muscular form. His hand quivered but slowly reached out and placed itself firmly upon the large pecks of the rodent and began to feel him.

Brisk shivered slightly upon touching Jenner’s sexy body. Between his legs his cock twitched and rose upwards in complete erection. Brisk had never felt such an amazing body before. 

He inhaled deeply and smelt a rather pungent musk radiate from Jenner’s body. A smile curled over his muzzle. “My sir,” Brisk had said. 

“Your scent smells wonderful to my nostrils,” 

Jenner listened in on the compliments and a chuckle burst from his throat. “Complements will get you everywhere,” Jenner reached for the rat’s chin and lifted him upwards to where they both were now face to face. 

Pretty soon Brisk felt Jenner’s lips upon his own and a shiver ran down his spine. He gasped softly and groaned a bit, his cock throbbing between his legs once more.

Jenner wrapped his bulky arms around the young thinner male and continued to make out with him. His tongue dove deeper and deeper into the male’s mouth and Brisk let out groans and squeaks of pure lustful pleasure. 

Once Jenner had finished kissing him, he grinned at Brisk. “You, you like that huh?” He had asked Brisk curiously. 

“Y-yes sir,” Brisk had said rather nervously. 

Justin looked hurtful as he looked at the two. “Hey, aren’t you going to share?” Justin asked wriggling those whiskers of his quite aggressively. 

Jenner looked over toward Justin and smirked wide. “Hmp, it seems like our boy here really wants some attention. Just look at that large cock of his throbbing between his legs.” 

‘To be fair sir, I kinda already had gotten him started and all,” Brisk had said blushing heavily. 

“Indeed,” Jenner said wriggling his nose a bit and sighed. “Very well, but we must figure out the dominate chain of line here.” 

“Well, that’s obvious.” Justin said scoffing slightly. “You’re the top rat of the three of us, and Brisk is our bitch,” 

Brisk’s ears twitched. “Hey, I may like being submissive but I ant no one’s bitch.” He declared. 

Justin chuckled slightly. “You were practically begging me to fuck you.” Justin pointed out.

Brisk rose a paw into the air to protest, but knew that he had already lost this battle straight from the start. “Hmp, fine...” He muttered. 

“So, that means that you will be pleasing both me and Justin.” Jenner had said with a chuckle. 

Justin then thought for a moment. “How about you take Brisk by the ass, and I take him by the mouth?” 

Brisk wasn’t so sure about this scenario that he had found himself in right now. He knew that Jenner was already a large rodent for his age. He probably was going to hurt like hell once going inside. 

Brisk looked at Jenner’s cock and estimated its size. It was pretty thick and long, throbbing violently and oozing thick layers of precum from the attention that he gained from Brisk’s body grinding against it. 

“Lets have him suck both of us off first,” Jenner said. “That way we are both well lubricated,” He said smirking wide. “How about that?” 

Justin chuckled. “Alright, sounds fair enough.” Justin said nodding his head and moving closer to Jenner. “And I can worship that sexy body of yours,” 

Justin motioned Jenner to come over and sit at the edge of Brisk’s bed. Once the large rat had joined them, Justin was next to Jenner and Brisk was sitting on his knees between Justin’s legs. 

The young rat opened his mouth nice and wide and inhaled a lung full of air. He dove his head forward and shoved that thick rodent cock deep into his mouth. 

Justin gasped loudly and a moan escaped past his muzzle. “Oh f-fuck!” The male exclaimed his toes curling slightly and his paws gripping Jenner’s manly pecks as he managed to reach them in time. 

“Hmp seems like he’s enjoying that mouth of yours,” Jenner said chuckling softly. “This is a good thing.” 

Brisk moaned softly as well. His mouth full of Justin’s cock his mouth slowly started to rise up and down in fluid motions. He could feel the cock go in and out of his muzzle. 

***


End file.
